Generally, in wireless power transmission in which power transmission is performed using an electromagnetic wave, the power transmission is performed using an electromagnetic wave having a specific frequency, such that there is a risk of interference with other wireless communication systems using frequencies near the specific frequency.
For this reason, it has been demanded to develop a technology capable of performing wireless power transmission without generating serious interference with other wireless communication systems.